FUTUREESQUE
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: When Sector V looks into a telescope that can see into the future, will they be able to same their future kids, and themselves, from an enemy they thought was long gone? Rating Changed for future kiss scenes and such FINISHED EPILOUGE UP
1. The Kids

"Hey Guys!" screamed Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. aka Hoagie or Numbuh 2. "I just invented…" the female computer says "Kids Next Door: T.E.L.E.S.C.O.P.E. Tacky Electrons Leaves Everyone Sometime Crazy Over People Entries" **(suck at those things. Sorry) **"It let's you see into the future. Take a look!" Everyone looked into the T.E.L.E.S.C.O.P.E and saw this.

In 2032, you see 5 10-year-olds sitting in a tree house.

The first one is a female, blonde hair in a braid, light skin, and blue eyes hidden by old, black sunglasses. She is obviously the leader, for she has a never faltering seriousness to her. Her name is Jennifer Uno. Her parents are Nigel Uno and Sarah Parker-Uno(**pretend that is Numbuh 362's real name, OK?**). Her codename is Numbuh 1. She is the leader, just like good old mom and dad were.

The second one is also a female. She has light tan skin, deep dark brown eyes, and reddish brown sloppy hair (**that's kinda what I look like. Weird.)** hidden under an old, ratty flight cap with a 2 on it. Her name is Emily Gilligan. Her parents are (**Give you 3 guesses, 2 of which don't count**) Hoagie P. Gillian Jr. and Abigail Lincoln-Gilligan. Her codename is Numbuh 2. She is the technology and forensics expert.

The third one is male. He has slightly darker than usual asian skin, big green eyes, and raven black hair that falls over his eyes JUST enough to be mysterious. His name is Taka Beatles. His parents are (**give you 3 more guesses, 2 of which don't count,)** Wallaby Beatles and Kuki Sanban-Beatles. His codename is Numbuh 3. He is the distraction expert (he pretends to be a threat while the others attack.). He enjoys super-mutant-rainbow-monkey action figures for boys, and flirting with Numbuh 2, though he wouldn't admit it.

The fourth one was a female. Tan skin, violet eyes, and waist length blonde hair. Her name is Tara Beatles. Her parents are also Wallaby Beatles and Kuki Sanban-Beatles. Her codename is Numbuh 4. She is the combat specialist, who's blind enthusiasm usually ruins the missions, known to say "crud" often, and enjoys wrestling.

The last one was a male. Dark tan skin, dark blue eyes, and VERY short buzzed cut black hair, hidden under what used to be a girls cap, trimmed to look more manly. His parents are Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. and Abigail Lincoln-Gilligan. His codename is Numbuh 5. He is the espianoge/spying/cooking/music-ing expert.

Back at the tree house, present day, everyone was very uncomfortable. Numbuh 2 got out his M.I.N.D.W.I.P.E.R. **(do you really want me to make another sucky thing like the T.E.L.E.S.C.O.P.E.?)** and erased everyone's mind.


	2. Teenage

**Hey guys, here is part 2 of FUTUREESQE! ****YcN****, yes, I had to wipe everyone minds so this part would work. Great idea with the teenage thing! Here ya go!**

"Woah, what are we doing here?" said Numbuh 2(**present day**) "Hey look, this thing looks like a telescope. Let's look in it!"

**6 years later:**

At Indian Springs High School, you see 6 teenagers sitting on a bench. (** I'll give you 3 guesses who they were.)** But it isn't WHO they were, but HOW they were sitting there. Instead of the usual 1,2,3,4,5 pattern, it was a VERY weird 1,362,3,4,2,5. Only, they didn't remember the numbuhs, they didn't even know they HAD numbuhs. It had been 3 years since their decommissioning. They met each other again last year, when they all ended up in the same homeroom. Nigel and Sarah had started going out only a WEEK after that! They all decided to go to a movie, and guess who ended up sitting next to each other, and making out? Hard question, huh?

Wally and Kuki had started going out 5 months ago. They got set up by all of their friends, and I think you can guess the rest.

Hoagie and Abby had been going out for one week, but enough time to know that they would be together forever.

**Okay guys, more on the dates if I get _3 reviews._ No flames please, though. I might post even if I don't get 3 reviews. **


	3. Nigel and Sarah's Date

**Finally! It took forever for me to get 3 reviews. This is Nigel and Sarah's first date. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door**

"Hey guys!" said Sarah, "You wanna go catch a movie?"

"I'm in." said Nigel.

"Me too." said Hoagie.

"Me three!" said Kuki.

"Me four!" said Wally.

"Me five." said Abby.** (sorry, totally played out, but still cool)**

'_Finally,'_ thought Nigel, _'Maybe I can sit next to Sarah. I've only known her for a week, but it seems like I've known her since I was a little kid.'_

Unbeknownst to Nigel, Sarah was thinking the same thing. If you looked in Sarah's diary, you could see a weeks worth of "Nigel and Sarah 4evah"s and "Future Mrs. Nigel Uno's and things like that**. (If you looked in Nigel's journal, you won't find that stuff, but you could surely find a lot of dangerously side-splitting embarrassing stories**! **I mean, I WASN'T READING NIGEL'S JOURNAL!) **

When they got to the theater, the only movie that wasn't sold out was a romance/comedy called "The Life of a Fisherman".**(if it is a real movie, I don't own it. But if it isn't, it's MINE!) **Since it was half comedy, they decided to see it. There were 6 seats left, but there was only a group of 4 and a group of 2.

"Well, I guess we should flip a coin." Hoagie suggested.

After the flip, Wally, Abby, Kuki, and Hoagie ended up sitting together in the front row, and Nigel and Sarah ended up sitting together in the back.

During the movie, they were both trying their hardest to pay attention to the movie, but were finding it very difficult. '_He is so cute._' '_Man, I wish I could hold her hand. Maybe I could. Just inch it over' _ He did as his mind told him, inching his hand over to hers inch my inch, and finally just grabbing in. She flinched a little, but once she realized who it was, she was much calmer. Nigel did every trick in the book. He pretended to yawn and put his arm around her, he noticed her shivering, so he gave her his coat, you know where I'm going with this.

When the movie reached it's romance-centered climax, their faces moved closer. And closer. And closer. Until finally, their lips had no where else to go, except on each others.

The movie ended, and the others let the new couple sit there. Well, at least until the theater staff threw them.

**How was that? Please review, but no flames. I live in Texas, no need for a fireplace. **


	4. Kuki and Wally's Date

**Okay, here is Kuki and Wally's first date. What do you think about that after the dates, we do the weddings? And then, maybe the child birth/naming and stuff?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or "Bella Notte"**

'Hey, Hoagie, Abby, can you meet Sarah and I at the ice-cream shop in an hour? Thanks. BEEP'

"Well, Hoagie. I don't know about you, but I can't go. Abby's got a date with the kid." Said a cool African-American in a red cap, who, for some reason, referred to herself in the third person.  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll go for ya." Said a VERY attractive (**well, at least I think so!)** all-American guy in flight goggles.

After Abby left, Hoagie went to go meet Nigel at the ice-cream shop. All the while saying, "Man! I HATE that kid! Even his GIRLFRIEND doesn't know his name. Weirdo."

When he got to the ice-cream shop, Nigel and Sarah sat there, waiting.

"Hey, 2 **(note, they call him this because he had a 2 on his cap when he still wore it, and it sounded better than 'Hoagie') **Where's Abby?"

He sighed, "She's on another date with _The Kiiid_"

"OOOH," said Sarah, "somebody's jealous!"

"AM NOT! I JUST DON'T LIKE THE KID, IS ALL! (**oooh, foreshadowing, perhaps?)** I mean, come on! He's 17 and he calls himself 'The Kid'. What about 'the Guy' or something?"

"Maybe he could just use his real name! Anyway, we have a plan." Nigel stated.

After an hour, the plan was ready.

"'Ello?" said a certain Aussie. "Someone called me and told me to come here?"

Unbeknownst to him, on the other side of the building, Kuki was saying the same thing. In the shadows, someone turned on the power, revealing a table for 2 and some jazzy music. On each side of the building, a paper dropped from the ceiling, telling the buddies-that-have-a-not-so-secret-crush-on-each-other's to turn left. On Wally's side, there was a tux with an orange and blue tie. He put on the shirt, tie, and jacket, but left on his jeans. No way was he wearing a FULL tux. And on Kuki's side, there was an evening dress that was black from the left shoulder to the right thigh, and green on the other side and some green Gucci's(**don't worry, the dress was rented, and the Gucci's were donated by a shoe salesman who was saved by them when they were in the KND. Of course, they didn't remember, but hey. Free Gucci's!)**. After they got all dressed behind the set up dressing curtains, another piece of paper showed up and told them to put on some blindfolds, and to wait until someone moves them. **(this is probably the DUMBEST thing to do, because it could be some kind of murderer or something, but, Kuki is naïve and Wally is stupid, so here you go.)** After they put on the blindfolds, Nigel and Sarah led them to the table, whispered in disguised voices to take off the blindfolds in 5 seconds, and left them there. After 5 seconds, Kuki took off her blindfold, and watched as Wally sat before her saying "7, 19, q, 75, k, 15, 79, m, 43, 3, 1, h…" **(told ya so)**

"Wally, you really need to learn how to count."

The Australian bay took off his blindfold, confused, excited, and blushing at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

They giggled nervously for a couple of minutes, when a man in a monkey mask came with a cart, a girl in a leopard mask came with a violin in her hand, the jazz music suddenly gone, and a guy in a hippo mask came with a viola. After the monkey-mask man set down 2 salads, he grabbed a bass (**not an electric one, but one of those that stands up and you play like a giant violin) **and started playing. They turned around and went into the shadows, so that the 2 could have some privacy.  
"Okay," said Wally, "I am OFFICIALY confused."

"Aren't you always?"

"Yeah, I gu… HEY!"

Kuki giggled and made fun of him for awhile, and when they finished the salads, the monkey man came and gave them the dinner of their choice, some sushi for Kuki, and a steak for Wally.(**again, stupid. It could be poisoned, but o well.). **They didn't talk to a while, but pretty soon they started to small-talk. After a while, the masked people came back and started playing a song. The monkey man started singing:

**_Oh this is the night  
its a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte  
side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchanment here  
the night the night will weave its magical spell  
when the one you love is near,oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte_**

_**Oh this is the night  
its a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte  
look at the skys  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte  
side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchanment here  
the night the night will weave its magical spell  
when the one you love is near,oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte**_

By the time they finished the song, they had backed into the shadows. They didn't want to disturb their 2 friends in the first of many, many kisses.

**How was that? The Bella Notte, I had to do. It was perfect for this chapter! Please RR. No flames, but constructive criticism is cool. Hoagie/Abby next. **


	5. Abby's Breakup and Hookup in one Chapter

**Okay. Here ya go. Dum, dudulum, dudulumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumduh, dudulum, dudallaaaaaaaa! HOAGIE AND ABBY'S DATE! It's not really a date, more of a… the kid breaks up with her and she cries on Hoagie's shoulder! WHOO!**

**I don't own KND, so PUWEASE don't sue!**

Hoagie checked his voicemail, and Abby was on there, her voice breaking. 'Hoa-Hoagie, sniff ca-can you meet me a-at my house? Th-thanks.'

Hoagie jumped in his convertible **(which he built, may I add) **and went straight to Abby's house. When he rang the doorbell, Mr. Lincoln answered.

"Well if it isn't Hoagie, abeeblebeeblebee! Abigail is up in her room with the cryin', and the sniffin', and the "Why"in', and, oh you know what I'm talking about, sneveleblebobbin!" in that voice of his. Hoagie thanked him and ran up to Abby's room, stopping at her door and hearing her crying her heart out. Hoagie knocked on the door slowly.

"Abby? It's me. Can I come in?" He heard a muffled "Mhm" and went in. The sight there was enough to break anyone's heart. Abby was lying in her bed, with 2 giant tubs of ice-cream. She was in her pajamas, tangled up in her sheets, while some sappy love songs were playing on her stereo**. "**Abby, what happened?"

She hesitated for a minute, than said, "Abby was just on her date with the kid, and when he went to the bathroom, that little jerk friend of his, Brady, came up and said 'You know it's completely over, right?" And Abby said 'yeah right. The Kid would never do that to me.' The Kid snuck up behind me and said, 'Actually, he's right. You're too obsessed with me, Abby. I need some time to myself.' Obsessed with him! He's obsessed with me! When we first went out, we were 12, and he said 'I love you'! We were 12! How did he know what love w" This was as far as she got before she broke down, screaming and shoveling handfuls of ice-cream in her mouth. Hoagie sat down on her bed next to her, and took her into a tight, loving embrace. "Abby, he's always been a jerk, and he always will be. His goal was to hurt you. If you let him, you'll just be satisfying his idiot needs to be respected. You don't deserve someone as horrible as him," he paused, unsure of what to say next, "and he doesn't deserve someone as awesome as you."

It took a minute for Abby to comprehend what he just said, but when she got it, her heart caught in her chest. She realized that Hoagie had always been there for her. Though she couldn't remember clearly, she thought of a time where it seemed like he swung in on a rope and saved her. He had always been there to comfort her. But so had everyone else, so why did she only call him? He was her best friend. But deep inside, she knew what she had to do.

He reached down to wipe a tear off of her face, and she reached up to take off his goggles so she could see his grey eyes. They slowly moved their faces closer to each others.

Cree was visiting her family for the weekend, and went to check on her sister who just suffered a horrible breakup. Her mom noticed her walking down the hallway, humming a tune. If you listened hard enough, you realized what it was.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

**How was that? That actually happened to me, except the guy who I realized I had a crush on didn't comfort me, that was just in my dream. WAH-HAH! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **


	6. The Names

**I don't own KND or "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants"**

"Mr. Gilligan? You can see your wife now." said a certain doctor, knowing very well that Mr. Gilligan's wife was his own daughter. "She's done with the sticthin', and staplin' and the feedin', and aawww, you know what I'm talking about!"

Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr, now 27-years-old, ran into the delivery room, quickly thanking his father-in-law on the way.

SOMETHINGTHATIHAVETOPUTHERESOYOUKNOWTHESCENECHANGED-

"Come on, Kuki, you can do it. Breathe, that's it, just like we practiced." said our favorite little (**though not so little anymore, considering he is now 6ft tall. Are you surprised? Just look at his dad!**!) aussie, his hand turning purple from his wife squeezing the life out of it. He was about 6ft tall, with hair falling in his eyes in a bowl cut. He was covered from head to toe in scrubs.

"OH COME ON WALLY! YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN, MR. TOUGH GUY!" screamed a beautiful young woman, Japanese, with long black hair in a practical bun. The bun wasn't so practical now, though. It had sweat running through it, and strings of it were hanging in her face.

"It's okay, just one more push, Mrs. Beatles. There we go-"

"Waaahh! Wahhhh!"

"Congratulations, you have given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Wait, there's another one!"

YETANOTHERSCENECHANGEYETANOTHERSCENECHANGEHEREYOUGO-

"Isn't she beautiful, Nigel?" said a beautiful blonde, breast-feeding her newborn baby girl in the hospital, while her other friends were still in labor. (**Just pretend this is a weird phenomenon. I mean, it the "Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants", they were all born on the same day!)**

"Just as beautiful as her mum." said a still-bald Nigel, admiring both his new daughter, and his wife.

"And just as beautiful as her dad, if it were proper to call a guy beautiful."

The 2 just smiled, and watched as their newborn fell asleep in her mothers arms.

ILIKEWRITINGTHESEILIKEWRITINGTHESEILIKEWRITINGTHESEWOOWOO-

"Abby? You okay?" said a not-so-fat-anymore Hoagie, peeking in on his wife to check on her.

"Yeah, Abby's just fine." Abby held 2 newborns in her hands. One girl, one boy, both sleeping in their mothers arms. "You wanna hold one, 2?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Well, considering their both our responsibility, I should take half the load!" he started to laugh at his own joke, while Abby groaned. Just then, the girl started making a noise. At first they were panicked, but then realized, she was… laughing!

"Well, this one's definitely YOUR daughter, if she'd laugh at somethin' like that."

RUNNINOUTOFIDEASFORTHISRUNNINOUTOFIDEASFORTHISOHNOOHNO-

"Okay, Kuki, now I PROMISE this is the last push. I doubt we'll have quintuplets."

"Wally, I'm trying to stay calm, but 3 would be triplets. SO LEARN HOW TO COUNT ALREADY!"

"Waaah! Waah!"

The doctor laughed, "Don't worry, Mrs. Beatles, they're only twins. A boy and a girl, both beautiful!"

Wally asked, "Hey, doc. Do you mean that, or do you say to all the baby's, even if they ugly?"

"WALLY!"

123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362

(**I can't believe that fit perfectly!)**

"Nigel?" asked a blonde woman in a hospital bed, holding a sleeping baby.

"Yeah, Sarah? Or, should I say Mum?" chuckled a bald man sitting next to the woman.

"What do think of Jennifer?"

"My mum? What about her?"

"No! As a name for our daughter. I think it fits her. It sounds like a leaders name."

Nigel looked puzzled for a minute, then he smiled. "I think it fits her too."

123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362

"Well, 2. No question what the boy's going to be named. Who else will carry on the name 'Hoagie P. Gilligan'?"

"Awww, I wanted to name the _girl_ that!"

Once again, the baby girl did that little laugh, obviously having her father's lame sense of humor.

"Nah, I'm kiddin'. 'Hoagie P. Gilligan the third'. I wish that was MY name, it sounds so powerful!" said Hoagie, trying as best he could to do a powerful pose with a baby girl in his arms.

"You know, for once, you're right. I bet he'll be a great second-in-command for something. Being YOUR son, a leader is out of the question." Hoagie laughed for a minute, then realized what she said.

"HEY! Anyway, how about, tuhtuhtuh (**that supposed to be a clicking sound that people make when they're thinking)**, Emily?"

"Yeah. Emily Gilligan. Sounds like a scientists name, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362123453621234536212345362

"So, Kuki. Whadowe name 'em?"

"Well," thought Kuki, after a while, a smile came into her eyes, "You know what I always wanted to name my kids, if I had twins?"

"What?"

"Taka and Tara. One name from my country, and one from yours."

"Are you saying, you've ALWAYS wanted to have kids with me?"

Kuki just blushed and said, "Oh, like you haven't!"

Now it was Wally's turn to blush. "Well, anyway, those names fit. Taka and Tara Beatles. I like it."


	7. The Adventures

**Okay, now on to their kid's adventures. I'm going to start with Numbuh 2, Emily Gilligan. Because, she's kinda based on me.**

_**Sector V, 2030-2035, Numbuh 2's File**_

_Numbuh 2, Emily Gilligan, technology and forensics expert, born on June 7, 2022, like the other members in Sector V. Parents are Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr., ex-Numbuh 2 of Sector V from 2001-2008, and the inventor of our amazing 2x4 technology, and Abigail Lincoln-Gilligan, ex-Numbuh 5, also a former member of Sector V from 2001-2008, the founder of our spy training program. Numbuh 2 joined the Kids Next Door on her 8th birthday, June 7, 2030, along with her teammates, Numbuh 1, Jennifer Uno, Numbuh 3, Taka Beatles ,3's sister, Numbuh 4, Tara Beatles, and Numbuh 2's brother, Numbuh 5, Hoagie P. Gilligan III. All scheduled for decommissioning on June 7, 2035._

…**Begin Transmission…**

Numbuh 2 was sitting at her desk, staring at a computer screen, trying to match a handprint found at a crime scene to one of their arch foes. When the screen said there was no match, she screamed and hit her head repetitively on her desk until she heard a knock at her door.

"Numbuh 2? Emily? Are you alright?" said a boy from her door. This boy was Taka Beatles, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2's secret crush.

"Huh? Oh, Taka. Emily's fine. If Emily was any finer, you would find her in a china cabinet." She chuckled nervously, knowing very well that she wasn't fine. You see, something horrible had happened at the moon base, and she was the only forensics expert in the KND good enough to track the bad guy. If she didn't find him within a week, the moon base would be doomed. Why, you ask? Well, today is May, 31, 2035. In one week, she would be decommissioned, and no one would be able to find who sabotaged the moon base's anti-adult shield.

Decommissioning had changed. Actually, she was the one who suggested the change. They had a problem with parents wondering why from ages 8-12, their kids were never home and had many wounds and bruises, but after 13, they suddenly had no friends, couldn't even remember ever having friends, and wondered why they were always sore. She tweaked the design of the decommissioning machine so that they wouldn't remember any of the missions, codes, or anything that had to do with the KND, but they would remember their friends, and remain friends with them until they naturally lost them for whatever reason. So she wasn't scared of forgetting her friends, like her parents were, but she was scared that they would never know who destroyed the anti-adult shield beyond repair. In fact, she was working on building another one, too. But, if she didn't finish that, they had other people to finish it. But no one was as good at tracking bad guys as her, and she couldn't even do it.

"Okay, Numbuh 2, what's up? I know you, your jokes are lame, but you never just chuckle at 'em. Does this have something to do with the anti-adult shield?"

"Well, duh! Emily's been at it for 2 months, and she still can't find ANYTHING! All of these handprints are different, but none of them match any of our bad guys! It's like they just came from outer space!"

"Well, how do you know they don't? Maybe their evil alien-guys who eat peoples heads!"

Emily just stared at Taka, mouth agape. "Taka, you've been spending WAY too much time at your Aunt Mushi's house. Seriously, When it comes to sense, you don't have 2 cents worth! HAHAHA! Get it, sense, cents? Oh, that's classic."

"Now THERE'S the Emily I know. Emily, they can build a better shield after you leave, and if they sabatoge it again, they can build another one. You have one more week in the KND, might as well enjoy it. And remember, if you ever need a friend, I'll be here." he put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"I guess you're right, Numbuh 3. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

Taka smiled, helped Emily up, and led her out of her room.

As they left, the computer screen said "**Error, re scanning… handprint match. From files 2001-2008. Handprints belong to Father, Lenny, Steve, Chris, Marsha, and Jenny."**

**OOOH! CLIFFY! NICE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review, but please don't flame!**


	8. The Adventures, part 2

**No-ones reviewing. I feel so unloved! Anyway, inspiration kinda struck, so here's chapter 8. Pretend the new 362 is Numbuh 1's(Jennifer) cousin. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

…**Transmission Re-established…**

Emily and Taka had finished their ice-cream, and remembering they left the computer on, went up to Emily's room to turn it off. When they got there, they saw the screen.

"Oh, CRAP!" screamed Numbuh 3, "Numbuh 4's told me about this. Let me go get her."

After Taka left, Emily went to her computer, and looked up the files.

… **_Father: Once known as Cain Wigglestein. Refused to play horsie with his child and started the time of The Really, Really Bad Thing That Happened. He left his wife and first child, and adopted 5 new children, Lenny, Steve, Chris, Marsha, and Jenny, otherwise known as The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Hasn't been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated him and the Delightful's in 2007…_**

… **_Lenny: One of the Delightful Children. He was usually on the far left in the football helmet. Once joined the KND to be a spy, but we knew that he was really a spy for the Delightful's. He received "top secret files" that were really a humongous popcorn bomb. Has not been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated the Delightful Children in 2007…_**

…_**Steve: The tall one in the back. Has not been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated the Delightful Children in 2007…**_

…_**Chris: The short one in the front. Has not been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated the Delightful Children in 2007…**_

…_**Marsha: The taller blonde girl. Has not been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated the Delightful Children in 2007…**_

…_**Jenny: The short, brunette, fat girl. Has not been seen since the 2003-2008 Sector V, along with the help of Numbuh 362, was believed to have defeated the Delightful Children in 2007…**_

After she had printed out all of the files, Numbuh's 3 and 4 came running in.

"What information do you have for me, 4?" asked Emily, dying to know who her parents had defeated when they were just a little younger than her.

"Well," said Tara, Taka's twin, though they looked nothing alike, "A couple of weeks ago, I found Dad's diary from when he was a KND operative. I couldn't show it to him, because he doesn't remember the KND. I found out a lot of things about Father and the Delightful Children, even though he apparently couldn't spell or count, and the fact that he's liked mom since he was 10, but that's beside the point. Somehow, Father had fire powers that had almost killed our parents on various occasions. The Delightful Children, or Delightful Dorks, as dad called them, always had some kind of cruddy giant robot that also almost killed our parents on various occasions. When they defeated them, they fell into a deep trench in the ocean, enough to kill any man, even that cruddy Father, but there would still be a possibility that they could have survived, or had some kind of cruddy underwater jet packs that they could have used after our parents left them there to die."

Numbuh 2 sat there thinking, and then she added, "We're going to need help."

Jennifer Uno, Numbuh 1, was sitting at her desk writing a mission report from when they "saved" the town from the Toilenator Jr., not really hard, but still needed a report. Once, she had been working non-stop for 3 days, and was scheduled to get the same reward her dad got when he was in the KND. And the new Numbuh 5 was trying to do the same thing his mom did. Try to get the leader to go to sleep. Eventually it worked, but that didn't stop Numbuh 1 from working non-stop some other time. She had a knock on her door.

"Come In!"

In came Numbuhs 2-4, panting.

"We need help from moon base. NOW!"

Numbuh 5, Hoagie P. Gilligan III, was sitting in the living room (**the one with the giant TV, you know?)** reading a comic book and listening to music. He was just getting relaxed, then right on que, the rest of his team came in, panting and screaming all at the same time.

"QUIET!" screamed Hoagie, trying to make sense of everything, "Now tell me what happened." After the team explained, they made a call to moon base command.

"This is Numbuh 1 of Sector V, do you copy, Moon Base?"

The screen came up, and Numbuh 362, Laura Parker, answered.

"What is your emergency, Sector- Ugh!"

Just then, Numbuh 362 was knocked unconscious by a flame shooting from off screen. Before the screen went blank, there were 5 shadows that ran by, laughing.

**Okay, that could have been better. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Adeventure, Part 3

**Man, I know it's only been a couple of hours since my last update, but still no reviews! I AM SO UNLOVED! Maybe you'll like this one enough to review.**

A couple of hours later, the members of Sector V were sitting in the mission briefing room, thinking of what to do now. "Okay team," Said Jennifer Uno, Numbuh 1, "they've gotten to moon base and Arctic base. So, what do we do?"

3 of the remaining 4 team members requested some interesting, yet not very good, ideas.

"We could ask the head-eating-alien-guys to help us!"

"We could stay here and wait for them to facilitate our doom."

"We could beat the CRUD out of them!"

The only one who didn't say anything was Numbuh 2, who was deep in thought. After a couple dozen more stupid ideas, she screamed, "QUIET! Emily's got an idea, but y'all will have to help her."

ANOTHERONEOFMYSTUPIDSCENECHANGESISNTITGREATHUHHUHHUH-

Taka was confused, "Okay, so, tell me what your idea is again? I got lost about a buhmillion years ago."

Emily sighed, obviously frustrated about having to explain again. "Okay, a couple of days ago, Emily found a telescope in a box in her basement. Only when she looked in it, it was blank. She noticed that it had the old KND logo on it . I called moon base command and asked them to send her her dad's old invention log, which they made him give up with the rest of his KND stuff. I found out that it was supposed to help you see into the future. I figure that I could take the part that lets you time travel, re-configure it so that we can go into the past, get our parents as kids, right before they got decommissioned, and get them to help us defeat Father again. Since we don't now what he's capable of, they could come up with a plan that works."

Jennifer thought for a minute, and then said, "That… is… brilliant!

ANOTHERONEOFMYSTUPIDSCENECHANGESISNTITGREATHUHHUHHUH-

"Okay, guys. Did you get the stuff Emily asked you to bring?" asked Numbuh 2, hidden under the time machine so she could get it together. "Yeah, sis," said Hoagie, "Taka and I went to the moon base, and while he tended to the wounded operatives, I looked for some spare parts for ya. Here you go."

Hoagie handed his sister some odds and ends, and she added them to the time machine.

"Okay guys, Emily's finished. But there's one problem. Only 7 people total can fit, so only 2 of us can go. I need to go incase there's a problem with the machine. Who wants to go with Emily?"

"I should go." Said Taka, "I've won every debate I've ever been in, even with my sister. If anyone can persuade them to come, I can."

Jennifer thought for a moment, "It makes the most sense. 2, 3, good luck. We'll be waiting here for ya. Please try your hardest to bring back our parents, or the future of Kid-dome as we know it will come to an end. Sector V, minus 2 and 3, salute!"

Numbuhs 1. 4, and 5 all saluted as the remaining 2 team members entered the time machine to retrieve their parents, to save the world.

**How was that? Please review, but no flames. PWEASE NO FLAMES!**


	10. The Past for the Kids, The future for us

**Yeah, in the last chapter, I meant to put that only 8 people could fit, in case your wondering.**

Disclaimer: still dont own nothin

…**December 31, 2008, decommissioning day for Sector V, and Numbuh 362, by her wishes to be decommissioned along with the best Sector she has ever seen...**

"Numbuhs 1-5, you have been scheduled for decommissioning," said the new head of decommissioning, Numbuh 99, Numbuh 86 having been decommissioned only minutes before, "Do you have anything to say before you forget each other and might never see each other again?"

As Numbuh 99 said this, Wally Beetles, aka Numbuh 4, fiddled with something in his pocket. This something was an orange and green necklace. He planed to give it to Kuki Sanban, aka Numbuh 3, aka Wally's not-so-secret crush. He planned to give it to her before decommissioning, so that maybe in the future, if they see each other again, she would be able to remember him in some way, and hopefully remember the special bond that they always shared.

At the same time, Numbuh 2, aka Hoagie Gilligan Jr, was getting ready to take off his flight helmet. You know how in Operation: KISS, "Hank" didn't have a flight cap, just the goggles? Well, that was because at decommissioning, he gave his flight cap to Abby, for the same reason that Wally was going to give the necklace to Kuki.

Right before Hoagie or Wally made their move, a blinding light surrounded the area. Everyone covered their eyes, trying to keep their sight intact, while 2 almost-teenagers walked out and looked for their past parents.

Numbuh 1 was the first to open his eyes, because of the sunglasses and all. What he saw was almost too much for him to believe. One of them looked like a male version of Numbuh 3, but with Numbuh 4's hairdo, and the other one looked like a perfect mix of Numbuh's 2 and 5, with Abby's big brown eyes and darker skin, and Hoagie's reddish-brown hair, flight-cap, and considering how she was laughing while the boy was groaning, his lame sense of humor.

"Halt!" he screamed, "Who are you?"

The girl spoke up first.

"Well, I am Emily Gilligan, from the year 2035. If you find Emily familiar it is probably because she is the daughter of your Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5," at this point, Abby and Hoagie blushed 500 different shades of red, and took a little step away from each other, "In her time, she is Numbuh 2, forensics and technology expert."

"And I," spoke the male version of Kuki, "am Taka Beetles, If _I_ look familiar, it is most likely because I am the son of your Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4," at this point, Numbuh's 3 and 4 blushed a shade of crimson, but didn't step away from each other as 2 and 5 had, "In my time, I am Numbuh 3, distraction expert and medical officer."

"And don't think we're the only ones. Emily's got a brother, Hoagie P. Gilligan III, he is older than me by one minute, and won't let me forget, and is Numbuh 5 in my time, the espionage expert."

"And I have a sister, Tara Beetles, I'm older by 10 minutes, thank you very much, and she is Numbuh 4, and apart from the accent, she's just a female version of shorty over here."

"Hey!" said Numbuh 4, "This sounds weird, but that's NO WAY to talk to your future father, young man!" Everyone stared at him for a moment, afraid of what he was going to say next. "What?"

"Anyway," said Nigel, "I've heard you mention Numbuhs 2-5, but who's your Numbuh 1?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that, Mr. Uno." Taka said, "Well, take 2 steps to your right," Nigel did as he was told, confused, "One step back, and turn around." When Nigel turned around, he was face to face with Numbuh 362.

Nigel's jaw dropped. "Your kidding me."

"Nope," said Emily, "Our leader is Jennifer Anne Uno, your daughter, Numbuh 362's daughter, you 2 are going to be married, have a kid, and name it after your mother."

Nigel and Sarah were baffled, confused, embarrassed, angry, and blushing all at the same time.

"But now, on to business." Said Taka, his voice indicating that he was about to say a long speech, "Remember how a couple of years ago you defeated father? Well, he wasn't really dead. In our time, someone destroyed the anti-adult shield at the moon base, and they needed someone to track it. I helped them choose Emily, because she IS the best there is." Emily blushed at this comment, and Abby said to Kuki, "Well, looks like we're going to be related by law in the late future."

Emily screamed "SHUT UP! Jeez, it's okay for us to tell YOU guys you're going to get married, we have proof. Us being the proof, but when YOU do it, it's uncalled for! I mean…" Taka put his hand on her shoulder and looked firmly into her eyes, a sign that he wanted her to shut up.

"Anyway," Emily continued, "Emily scanned the 6 handprints found at the crime scene, but her computer couldn't find anything. She left to go get some ice cream, and when she came back, the computer said that there was an error, and that the handprints belonged to Father and the Delightful Children."

"And then when we contacted moon base, someone shot our 362, our Numbuh 1's cousin, with some kind of fire blast. I STILL think it was the head-eating-alien-guys, but no-one else thinks so."

"And right before the screen went blank, there were 5 voices, all laughing at the same time."

"We need your help to save our world. No one in our time has ever fought him before, so we need someone who has."

"Are you in?" they both asked.

Sector V and 362 considered it, then Numbuh 2 spoke up. "I will on one condition. Can you tell me how you came back in time!"

While Emily explained to her, ahem, "dad", the other members of Sector V, along with Numbuh 362, agreed to come, and stepped into the time machine, ready to save their future children, and their future selves.

**How was that? Please review. Seriously, I have gotten only ONE review for the last 2 chapters. NOTHING ELSE! Please review, PLEASE? But, if you mind, dont flame.**


	11. The Convos

**This will basically meetings and conversations between our Sector V and their corresponding future kids (Numbuh 1 & 362 with Jennifer, Numbuh 2 with Emily, Numbuh 3 with Taka, and so on). I will refer to Our Sector V(Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, ect.) by their Numbuh's, and the kids by their names, just so you don't get confused. Here you are, enjoy!**

About 3 ½ seconds after Taka and Emily entered the time machine and disappeared along with it, the time machine, them, and 6 other people came out of the blinding light, and immediately, everyone started talking.

**-NUMBUH1AND362TALKINGTOJENNIFERORFUTURENUMBUH1-**

Numbuh 1 stepped up to the blonde in sunglasses, and reached out his hand. "Greetings, future Numbuh 1 of Sector V. I am Numbuh 1 of Sector V in the 2003-2008 chapter, but to you, I guess I'm known as dad."

Jennifer stared at her fathers hand for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, but technically, you are an adult, and adults are not to be trusted. The only reason I am even talking to you is because I know you are my father and the lives of children everywhere are at stake." Numbuh 1 was taken aback for a moment, then said under his breath, "I'm so proud." **(I'm sorry, I had to put that in there. I am SO stupid. :p) **Then Numbuh 362 approached her "daughter", "Future Numbuh 1, to make sure you really are my daughter, I'm going to ask you questions that only my daughter should know, 1. What is my, um, 'maiden' name?" Jennifer answered, "Parker." "Good. 2. When is my birthday?" "December 12, 1995" "Good, last question. How many sisters do I have?" "None, you only have one brother, who I know as Uncle Zachary." "Wow. That was supposed to throw you off. Okay, you're my daughter."

**-NUMBUH2TALKINGTOEMLIYORFUTURENUMBUH2-**

Numbuh 1 and Emily were still discussing how she traveled back in time.

"OK, so you took the tranlobobbin from the T.E.L.E.S.C.O.P.E., fused it with spare whozitons and whatzitcons from the moonbase, and it created a time portal big enough for that bathtub/time machine to go through with, at most, 8 people inside?"

Emily smiled at her future dad and said, "Yep, that's _exactly_ what Emily did."

Numbuh 2 put a few last notes down, and then he asked Emily a question. "So, Emily, if you had to chose between who you were more like, would you chose me or, uh, let's call her, mom?"

She thought for a moment, then answered, "Well, apart from the point that Emily refers to herself in the 3rd person, she's more like you. She's Numbuh 2, she has the same, if not higher, IQ as you did as a kid, and she wears the family flight cap, don't ask her how it's still intact. And, Emily doesn't believe her, but mom said that when Emily was a baby, she laughed at all of your jokes. Heck, she still does. Hers are better, of course, but she's always had your sense of humor."

"Oh, so you think your jokes are better, huh?"

"Totally, old man, Emily smokes you as a middle aged man, she can smoke you as a teenager."

"You are so on, little missie!"

**-NUMBUH3TALKINGTOTAKAORFUTURENUMBUH3-**

"So, Taka. Do you like Emily?" asked a certain Asian teenage girl.

Taka looked scared for a millisecond, then said, "NO! Why would I? She's just a stupid girl!"

Numbuh 3 smiled, and said, "Ha! You are SO Numbuh 4's son. Well, it didn't look like you think she's stupid back when you came to get us! You said she was the smartest person you know!"

"DID NOT! That was just to get you guys to come!"

"How, in ANY way, would that convince us to come?"

"I don't know! It just, would!"

"Sure! Taka's got a girlfriend, Taka's got a girlfriend!"

"Ugh! Even as a TEENAGER you still bug me about it!"

"What? That you have a GIRLFRIEND?"

"SHUT UP!"

**-NUMBUH4TALKINGTOTARAORFUTURENUMBUH4-**

**(are you beginning to see a pattern here?)**

Both Numbuh 4 and Tara were standing with their arms crossed, and a scowl on their face. They watched as Numbuh 362 quizzed her daughter, Numbuh 2 and his daughter had a lame joke contest and laughing their heads off, and as Numbuh 3 harassed her son about having a girlfriend.

Numbuh 4 growled and said, "These people are such losers."

His daughter nodded and said, "You got that right."

"Wanna go play some video games?"

"Totally!"

They ran off to the living room, leaving the rest there.

**-NUMBUH5TALKINGTOHOAGIEPGILLIANIIIORFUTURENUMBUH5-**

Both Numbuh 5 and Hoagie inspected each up and down. Numbuh 5 said, "So, you got Numbuh 5's hat?"

Hoagie nodded and said, "Yep."

"And Numbuh 5's taste in music?"

"Yep"

"And her "quiet one" rep?"

"Yep"

"Wanna go listen to her new, well, old in your case, CD?"

"Sure, I love oldies."

"Let's go."

They sat down, plugged their headphones into Numbuh 5's "ancient", as Hoagie called it, CD player, and listened to Mario, Usher, Maroon 5, and other bands.

**Well, there you go. They've met the kids. Better chapter coming up soon, but I had to get the convos out of the way. Please Review!**


	12. The Plan

**Okay, here ya go. This will be a REALLY short chap. Um, yeah. This story is starting to suck, I'll try to make it better.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own nuttin.**

About half an hour later, Numbuh 1 and Nigel went to, um, wherever they go to use that P.A. system thing. Jennifer started, "Sector V, present day, please report to the mission briefing room." Then Numbuh 1 took the mike, "Sector V, 2008 chapter, report to the mission briefing room as well."

Jennifer, Numbuh 1, and Numbuh 362 were already in the mission briefing room (**the one where they all sit in the tire while Numbuh 1 is at the podium with a 1 on it)** while the other operatives entered. Numbuh 2 and Emily walked in, sharing notes on various types of 2x4 technologies. Numbuh 3 and Taka were fighting over weather or not he had a crush. Numbuh 4 and Tara were grumbling about how 'that cruddy Numbuh 1, stopping our game. Geez!". Numbuh 5 and Hoagie were already there, listening to the CD.

"Okay, team," stated Numbuh 362, "well, my team, we've defeated Father, if not totally, before. What do we do now?"

Numbuh 2 thought for a moment, and stated, "Well, the first time we fought father, Numbuh 1 used the ice-cream machine to make his fire go out temporarily."

"Brilliant!" interrupted Emily, "A couple of months ago, Emily invented the ICERAE (Incredibly Cold Emissions Really Attenuates Enemy ((**I'm getting better at this!**)) to defeat this loser, called himself the Pyromaniac."

A light bulb lit over Numbuh 2's head**(not really :p)**, "If we take my, um, well, 'daughters' invention and up it a couple times, I bet we could freeze Father out of his cold, hard existence!" The 2 technology experts laughed and high 5'd, while the rest of the team groaned.

"But come on!" exclaimed Tara, "That has NOTHING to do with beating the CRUD outta them!"

"Yeah!" said Numbuh 4, "What's the fun in that? Just shooting him? COME ON!"

The 2 combat specialists agreed with each other and grumbled some more about their strange love of beating the crud out of stuff.

Looking up from her tea-party, Numbuh 3 stated, "But isn't that mean? "

"Yeah!" said Taka, looking up from his Super-Mutant-Rainbow-Monkey comic book, "that's mean!"

"Yes, but Numbuh 5 thinks that it's okay to do that to him, CONSIDERING HE'S ALMOST KILLED US, LIKE, A BUHMILLION TIMES!" screamed Numbuh 5.

"Well, I was going to say something sarcastic, but I think mom got it down pretty well." said Hoagie, returning to his music.

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362, and Jennifer discussed it for a moment, then Numbuh 1 turned around and said, "Okay, teams. This is what we're going to do."

**I know, I know, short chapter, but I'm on the road and my computers runnin out of juice. Review**


	13. WTF is Nigel doing?

**Okay, I'm going to try to make this chappy better.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it before, I don't own it now, and I'M NEVER GOING TO OWN IT, SO STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS!**

"Both Sector V's," said a suave British accent over the PA system "please report to the launch pad for departure."

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Well, man. Guess we better get going." Said an African American girl in a red cap.

"Yeah, guess we should." Said a boy in an identical red cap, "Hey, since you burned this CD and all, can I keep it?"

The girl, Numbuh 5, thought for a minute, "Well, Numbuh 5's got lots more CD's at home. Go ahead, man."

The boy, Hoagie, jumped around excitedly, "YES, YES, YES! Uh, I mean, cool."

Numbuh 5 just giggled, "You can't hide it, even though Numbuh 5's your mom, Numbuh 2's always gonna be your dad." She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say next. "You know, kid, this may sound really weird, at least to me, but, Numbuh 5's kinda glad you're Hoagie's, too. There's always kinda been something there, ya know?"

Hoagie smiled, because that's exactly what she said to him a couple of weeks ago, well, her future self, at least.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"Uh, come on. No, left! I said left! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID CONTROL!" yelled an angry little aussie, angry because his future daughter just beat him at a video game.

"OH YEAH! Go Tara, Go Tara, UH HUH! UH HUH!" said an identical, except for the length of hair and her height, girl, dancing to her own tune at beating her father as a 13 year old.

"Jeez! You're even better then your mom!" he screamed.

"Yep. But I'm just as bad at spelling as you!" she whipped out what said "Wolly's Nutbok", but both of them really knew it said, "Wally's Notebook".

He had a horrified look on his face. "You… Give… That… Back… Right… Now."

"Yeah right!" she flipped to a page somewhere in the middle. "Man, I know this sounds bonkers, but I think I'm falling for Numbuh 3! I mean, can you blame me?" at this point, the girl doubled over in laughter, "Wally's got a girlfriend. Wally's got a girlfriend!"

He made a reach for the diary, but alas, the daughter got her mothers height, and her fathers growth spurt isn't to come for 2 more years. "Give it back!" "No!" "Now!" "Nya Nya! You're shorter than your own daughter! HA!"

"Both Sector V's, please report to the launch pad for departure."

The girl made a bolt for the door, and her teenage-father chased after her.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Say it." "No." "Say it." "No!" "Say it!" "Nuh-o!" This is basically the conversation that had gone on for the past couple hours between Kuki Sanban and her future son, Taka Beatles.

"Say it." "No." "If you don't say it," she threatened, holding up an action figure, "this super-mutant-rainbow-monkey goes bye-bye!"

The boy had a truly horrified look on his face, "No! That's a limited addition! Fine! I admit it! I like Emily, okay? She's smart, she's cute, okay, so she's got a lame sense of humor, but, what are ya going to do?"

Numbuh 3 did a sheepish little giggle.

Taka suddenly had a sad look on his face, "It's not like it matters, she doesn't like me, anyway."

Numbuh 3 laughed and said, "Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that!"

"Both Sector V's, please report to the launch pad for departure."

Numbuh 3 skipped out, humming.

Taka was standing there, utterly confused.

"What do you mean? Mom? MOM! What do you mean!" he screamed, following his mother out of the room.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Numbuh 2 and Emily were in their room, taking a nap. Emily was dreaming about a certain little medical officer, while Numbuh 2 was dreaming about, what else? Chili dogs. While Emily was whimpering, "Mn, Taka, you really DO like me?" and Numbuh 2 was mumbling, "Oh, Numbuh 5! Give me another chili dog!"** (I know, stupid, but I couldn't help myself)**

"Both Sector V's, please report to the launch pad for departure"

"WAAAAHH!" screamed both of the technology experts, Numbuh 2 falling from the hangar still sticking from the wall, and Emily falling from her recliner next to the computer **(well, when you can't leave the computer during a big project, you need to sleep somewhere!)**.

"We're comin', we're comin!"

**136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362**

After everyone filed onto the launch pad, Jennifer stepped up. "Okay, teams. Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

Everyone nodded, having gone over the plans over 12 times. The Ones (and 362) stand over everyone, making sure they do everything right. The Twos ready, and when it's time, shoot, the newly modified ICERAE at Father and his Delightful Brat's. The Three's do what they do best, they distract the enemy, making them think that they're the weak links and, doing what every other villain has done, they take out the weak one first. The Fours, once again, do what they do best; beat the crud out of them! And the Fives are the ones that sneak in and get Father to come out in the first place.

Numbuh 1 then stepped up, followed by his "wife". "Well, teams. We are about to save kid kind everywhere. I just have one thing to say." He whipped out some kind of ray gun (**like, in Operation: Grow-Up, the SPLANKER just comes out of NOWHERE! I mean, seriously, you'd think you could see some kind of bulge in his shirt or something!)**, "Hold on." He shot the ray gun, and everyone was engulfed in a bright light.

**OH YEAH! I MADE A CLIFFY! GO ME! Please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is cool!**


	14. Seeing Double

**Just so you know, the KND from March will be called by their Numbuh's, the ones from December by their Names, and the kids by their names.**

**  
_March 26, 2007- the day when Father was believed to be defeated._**

"Guys! Aim for the cliff! I'll distract him!" screamed Numbuh 1, running towards their mortal enemy, Father. "Numbuh 1? Are you crazy?" screamed Numbuh 5, shooting at the cliff like her leader told her to, "He's crazy! I mean, come on! He's cra…" Numbuh 2 interrupted her, "Numbuh 5, he's the boss, he knows what he's doing!" Numbuh 5 instantly calmed down and continued shooting at the cliff.

"Slow down, guys!" screamed Numbuh 2, making the other operatives lower their weapons, "Give him some time to get them there before you make the cliff crumble!"

"Come on, Delightful Dorks, wanna dance!" screamed Numbuh 4 in a fighting stance, facing 5 other children.

"Wallace, Wallace, Wallace." Said the 5 children, all at the same time, "We're pretty sure you will not be dancing with us."

"It's Wallab-I mean- It's Wally!" he screamed, "What are you talking about?"

The giant robots arm swung in front of his face, revealing Kuki in their grasp, screaming, "Numbuh 4! HELP!" Numbuh 4 gasped, a look of fury showing on his face, "Let… Her… Go."

They started swinging Numbuh 3 around like a marionette, "Oh, Wallace. We don't believe we will. We are having far too much fun to stop playing now. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh, I think you'll put her down NOW, Delightful Brats! HIYA!" he screamed as he jumped towards their robot, but instantly got knocked out with one of the mechanical claws, again.

"NUMBUH FOOOUU-OW! That hurt!"

Father was standing at the edge of a cliff, laughing as he shot fire at the KND operatives. "Finally, my quest is FINISHED! Now those Delinquents Next Door are DONE FOR. And now Adults can RULE THE WORLD!"**(is that how he talks? Where he's all calm, and then he screams out the last couple of words?)**

"Oh, Father, don't you know it's against the rules of the universe for you to actually win?" a voice said out of no where, "You're the bad guy," the voice said, getting louder with every word, "And the bad guy never wins." Numbuh 1 stepped out from the shadows, SPLANKER in hand.

"Aw, Numbuh 1, apparently you don't get it." Our least favorite person in the world said, flaring up his flames to shoot at our hero, "This is REAL LIFE, young man! There is no 'moral' to life! It's the best man wins, good or bad. And since I'm the only MAN here, I guess I win!" he laughed maniacally, unaware of the evil-looking grin on Numbuh 1's face.

"Well, Father, I guess you win. I just have one thing to say before my utter defeat." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. "NOW!"

Before they could start shooting, a blinding light surrounded the area.

"WAIT!" said Numbuh 1, "DON'T SHOOT!"

Everyone looked at their leader, but he hadn't said anything. The voice came from the light. Out of the light came 11 kids. 5 of them, no one had seen before, but the other 6 were already there. No, I don't mean they were there, and just got caught behind the light, I mean, there were 2 of each of them, the ones that were already there, and the ones that stepped out of the light.

**Yeah, no idea what to say here. Review, no flames, you know the stuff.**


	15. Taka really loves Emily?

**Okay, here we go!**

**Wally- There's not gonna be any nasty fluff, is there?**

**Me- If I denied that, I would be lying.**

**Wally- Ap-Cray.**

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm confused," Hoagie(5) walked up to Abby, "Mom? Are you saying that you knew we were going to come?"

"Yeah!" screamed the other kids.

"Mom?" said Numbuh 5, utterly confused.

Hoagie(2) chuckled nervously, "Well, that's kinda hard to explain. Nigel, you wanna take over?"

Nigel shook his head, and said, "Sure, Hoagie. You see, when it was US here, you and, well, us came and helped us. Don't ask me how that affects the timeline; I'm just as confused as you. We knew that you would come and get us, and that Hoagie here would take the notes that he made while discussing with Emily and make a ray gun that could transport all of us to this time so we could help us."

"Makes sense to me."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Man, Emily doesn't know why she didn't guess sooner."

"Whatever."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation," said a dark man with flames shooting out from him, "But, I believe I have some DESTROYING TO DO!" with the last 3 words, he shot the flames at our hero's, only to be met by a stream of ice 7 times stronger.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Your firewall has crashed!" the 2 people controlling the ICERAE, and the past-past Numbuh 2, laughed at the lamest jokes in the history of lame jokes.

"S-s-s-s-o, c-c-c-c-old." Father shivered, "BUT NOT COLD ENOUGH!" he flared up his flames and sent one straight towards Emily and Hoagie(2). They hugged each other for dear life, wincing for the pain about to come. But, that pain didn't come. Someone had thrown a mirror, salvaged from the rubble, in front of them, causing the flame to come straight towards Father. Being one of his larger fire blasts, it took a lot out of him, so being hit with it again actually hurt him.

"Leave… Emily… alone." Someone said very slowly. Taka stepped out from the smoke(**I imagine some very heroic music here, Emily's knight in shining armor stepping through the ashes to save her. XD), **ICERAE in hand.

Emily, still holding on to her dad, was shocked. Taka, THE Taka, the one that she has secretly had a crush on since she was 7, SAVED her? Yeah, they were in the KND, and you were always supposed to help your teammates, but none of the other ones reacted so quickly when they realized it was HER in trouble. Then, it all made sense to her. All the ice-cream man chases, WITH HER, comforting her when she was down, actually TRYING to listen to her, she admitted, lame, jokes. He was always there; she just took the reason for granted. Now, she loved him even more than before.

Meanwhile, Taka was in a man-to-kid battle, and winning. The blast had taken a lot out of Father, so the ICERAE actually started to work on him. He tried to shoot Taka with the flames, but Taka just hit back with the ICERAE. Eventually, though, the ICERAE ran out of juice.

The weak, but still strong enough to hurt Taka, Father stood up, shivering. "I may be cold, but my fire can still defeat you SNOT NOSED BRAT!"

Taka chuckled, "You've forgotten one thing, fire face."

"Oh, and what is that YOUNG MAN?"

"I may be more like my mom, but I've gotten ONE thing from my dad."

Father chuckled, "What, his shortness?" (**4-HEY! Me- Shush, this is getting good!)**

"Well, yes, and," Taka cracked his knuckles, "his BLIND FURY!"

He screamed and jumped on Father, Wally cheering him on the entire time. Eventually, Father was defeated. Burned, bleeding, and bruised, Father was thrown over the edge of the cliff. During the battle, all of the Numbuh 2's were working on the ICERAE. They found a battery pack from one of the broken weapons, and some extra whatzitons and whozicons, and froze the cliff over 10 times.

Jennifer, obviously tired of trying to take this all in, decided that it was time to go back to her own time. "Well, guys. It's been great, but I think we all need a rest."

"WAIT!" screamed Kuki, "We need to go save me!"

Wally thought for a minute, "Yeah! If Kuki dies now, than Tara and Taka would never exist, causing none of the past events to happen, and the very fabric of time would implode on itself!"

Everyone stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"What?"

**WHOO! Another chappy! YAY!**

**4- Why was everyone confused when I sounded smart?**

**Everyone else- o.o**

**(cricket chirping)**

**4- anyway, review, and please don't flame her, or she'll send Father for me so he really CAN flame me!**

**Me- You weren't supposed to tell anyone! Why I oughta!**

**4- (running away)**

**Me- Don't worry. I won't let Father hurt him. Much.**


	16. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks, so I'll try my hardest to update. I'll still be writing the chapters, it'll just take me a while to put them up. Thanx for all the great reviews! This was going to be a short, crappy fic, but your enthusiasm and persuasion really helped me make it something great! I couldn't of done it without you guys. I'll review to at least one of each of your stories. See you in a week!  
**

**-KellyClarkstonGirl ;D-**


	17. Kuki, I'm sorry

**Okay, only, like, 2 1/2 days, but how was I supposed to know the hotel room had wireless? Anyway, here ya go, live (not really) from Indianapolis, MORE OF FUTURESQUE!**

Numbuh 4 woke up in a ditch. He climbed up the side (he may be short, but he is VERY athletic), and saw something that no one should see happen to someone they love. There, over a batch of boiling nacho cheese (**I know, not as cool as lava, but hey! This is a kids show!)**, was Numbuh 3, unconscious.

"Numbuh 3!" he screamed, worry dripping from his voice. She stirred, and screamed his name, "Numbuh 4! The rope!" and sure enough, the rope she was hanging from was connected to a crank, and the crank was slowly lowering Numbuh 3 into the boiling liquid.

"Hold on, Numbuh 3, I'll save you!" he ran to the crank and tried to turn it the opposite direction, but even HE wasn't strong enough to get it himself. "HELP!" he screamed, "WE NEED HELP!", when he realized that no one could hear him, he tried desperately to turn the crank again, this time with all of his strength. When he couldn't get it, he broke down in tears.

This sight broke Numbuh 3's heart. Her Numbuh 4, the one that had always been there to protect her, the one who comforted her when she was down, was crying. It was too much for her to take, so she turned her head, and tried to block out the sound of her beloved crying.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 was still trying to turn the crank, and still failing miserably. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 3," he whispered, "I'm not strong enough. If I was just twice my size."

Out of nowhere, he heard someone yelling a battle cry. Not just any battle cry, HIS battle cry. And not just any someone, but HIM! But, he wasn't screaming, so who was using his voice and his battle cry? An orange and blue blur jumped in front of him, making him scream. "Who the heck are you?"

The blur ran towards the crank and said, "I'm you. Now come over here and help me save her!" Without a second thought Numbuh 4 jumped to the crank and pulled with all his might, and with the combination of the other hims strength, they got the crank to move. Pretty soon, they got Numbuh 3 to dry land, and the orange and blue blur untied her, and made sure she was okay. Other than a few bruises here and there, she was perfectly fine.

"Now," said the orange and blue blur, "I gotta get the others."

"Wait, you gotta tell me what's going on!"

After the blur, which Numbuh 4 found out was him in a couple of months, explained what was going on, Wally put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled. 15 people came from the bushes. The first 5 he now knew were Jennifer Uno, Emily Gilligan, Taka Beatles(his SON!), Tara Beatles(his DAUGTHER!), and Hoagie P. Gilligan III. The next four were his team, and the four after that was, well, his team, as they will be on December 31.

**I know, short, and I keep repeting who the kids are, but, no flames, review, blah blah blah, don't own KND, you know!**


	18. Back to the Future

**#sniff# the last chappy. WAHH! Anyway, here you go. Lots-o-fluff in this chapter. Yep. Now I'm just lulling. Just, read already!**

Everyone got together with their respective selves. The Ones and 362's, the Two's and Five's, and the Three's and Four's.

136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362136213621362

"So," said Numbuh 1, "I guess I should get my team prepped for all of this."

"Actually, Negative." replied Nigel, "I didn't know exactly WHEN they were going to come, so I'm not going to tell you when, either. We don't want the timeline messed up any more than it already is."

Numbuh 362 asked, "So, we're getting married, huh?"

"Yeah," Sarah said, slipping her hand into Nigel's. "But, it's not that bad,"  
"No," Numbuh 1 stated, doing the same to Numbuh 362, "It's not."

"OKAY, BREAK IT UP!" screamed Jennifer, a look of disgust on her face, "Whatever the age, you guys are still my parents! This is just DISGUSTING!"

They all released each others hands, blushing, and imagining what it would be like if it were THEIR parents there.

252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

"Yeah, guys. Sorry we lied." stated Hoagie(2).

"Yeah," continued Abby, "But if we didn't, something screwy would have happened and fish would rule the world, or something."

"I think what she means is, well, I can't really explain it without all of our heads exploding!" Hoagie(2), Emily, and Numbuh 2 all laughed, while Numbuh 5, Abby, and Hoagie(5) all groaned and said, "Where does he come up with this stuff?"

While Hoagie(2) and Numbuh 2 were exchanging jokes, and Numbuh 5, Abby, and Hoagie(5) were talking about their favorite music, Emily walked over to a rock and sat down, her head in her hands, and just sat there thinking. Abby noticed something missing, and realized that Emily had left. She walked over to her, sat down, and waited for Emily to notice her.

"Hey, mom." She said, not moving.

Abby cringed at the word, but responded, "What's wrong, girl? Abby was 10 feet away and she could tell you was down."

Emily started bawling, and Abby hugged her and rubbed her back. "Emily didn't think this would be so hard." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"What, girl? Defeating Father?" "No, Taka." Suddenly her mother understood. "Emily has always dreamed that Taka would save her life some day, and do it for something more than just being in the Kids Next Door. But now that it's happened," she stopped, and caught her breath, "I don't know what to think about it."

Abby laughed and said, "You know, he's a lot more like his dad than you think. You see, every chance he gets, Wally always saves Kuki's hieny. Pushin' her out of the way of lasers, rocks, fire balls, even saving her from a crazed 8 year old bent on marrying her." She paused, thinking back on those times. "And he always did it out of love. Gets kind of irritatin' though, he never saves US, unless we happen to be right next to Kuki. In fact, during that whole 8 year old bent on marrying her, he saved her from the crumbling sand castle, but forgot to get Abby and your dad until we yelled for him." She chuckled, but continued, "And look at them in your time, happily married, 2 kids…"

"And one on the way!" Emily added, "Of course, they're both to dim to notice."

They both laughed, and Abby said, "The thing is, whether or not it's him you're destined to be with, I know that right now, you at least have to go and talk to him."

"You know what, mom? Emily thinks she will."

Emily got up, and went over to where Taka and his family were. She asked Taka to talk with her, and took him over to another rock.

"Taka, I just wanted to say thanks."

Taka blushed, "Ah, it's no problem, Em, I j…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because Emily had just pushed her lips against his, in a tender, loving kiss.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

"Oh, YUCK!" screamed Numbuh 4, looking at his future son and his teammate liplock, "That is so disgustin'!" Kuki giggled and walked up to Numbuh 3, whispered something in her ear, and walked back over to Wally. Numbuh 3 walked up to Numbuh 4, turned him around, and planted a big kiss right on the lips. After she broke the kiss, she stepped back and said, "Ya still think it's gross?" Numbuh 4 didn't reply, for he had a dazed look on his face, and was babbling like the idiot he is. (**4-Why I oughta! Me-Kidding! Kidding!)**

Kuki giggled, "Ah, our first kiss." Wally nodded, "Yeah, to bad we won't remember it." Kuki pointed over to her son, and her daughter, who was disgusted by what her brother was doing, and said, "Well, considering those will be ours, I think we'll have plenty more that we will remember."

Wally walked up to his future daughter, something in his hand. "I know something you know, but don't want anyone to know!" he said in a sing-song voice. He held up Tara's diary.

She had a look of pure fury on her face, "Where did you get that? Give it back! You shouldn't know that I like your Numbuh 86's nephew!" she slapped her hand over her mouth, blushing. Wally burst out laughing, "I didn't! I just knew that you would crack! You like a FULLBRIGHT? Oh, that's rich." Tara frowned and grumbled something, disgusted that she said anything at all.

111362362222555333444111362362222555333444111362362222555333444111362362

"Okay, everyone," said Jennifer, the time ray in hand, "We're going to send all of us back. First, we'll do the Sector V from later in the year of 2007." Everyone said their goodbyes, and they sent that Sector V back to right before they got sent to the future.

DECEMBER31DECEMBER31DECEMBER31DECEMBER31DECEMBER31DECEM

"Numbuhs 1-5, you have been scheduled for decommissioning," said the new head of decommissioning, Numbuh 99, Numbuh 86 having been decommissioned only minutes before, "Do you have anything to say before you forget each other and might never see each other again?"

As Numbuh 99 said this, Wally Beetles, aka Numbuh 4, fiddled with something in his pocket. This something was an orange and green necklace. He planed to give it to Kuki Sanban, aka Numbuh 3, aka Wally's not-so-secret crush. He planned to give it to her before decommissioning, so that maybe in the future, if they see each other again, she would be able to remember him in some way, and hopefully remember the special bond that they always shared.

At the same time, Numbuh 2, aka Hoagie Gilligan Jr, was getting ready to take off his flight helmet. You know how in Operation: KISS, "Hank" didn't have a flight cap, just the goggles? Well, that was because at decommissioning, he gave his flight cap to Abby, for the same reason that Wally was going to give the necklace to Kuki.

Wally walked up to Kuki, "Kuki, I want you to have this, so that maybe, if we meet in the future, you might remember me, or the bond that we share." Kuki cried the legendary Sanban tears, took the necklace, and gave Wally one of the legendary back-breaking hug.

After all this was done, Hoagie walked up to Abby and took off his flight cap, revealing his sloppy, reddish-brown hair, "Well, I was going to do a speech, but Numbuh 4 kinda took my spotlight, there!" he laughed, and Abby took the flight cap and said, "Shut up and kiss me, you fool!" they gave each other a loving tender kiss, and everyone walked into the decommissioning room, knowing that someday, they will meet again.

113622233445511362223344551136222334455113622233445511362223344551136222

"Well," said Numbuh 362, "I guess this is goodbye, guys. I'm glad we met."

"Yes," replied Numbuh 1, "We are all very happy. But, just to be safe, we are going to send you back to before you even made the time machine so that you will not remember any of this." Sector V, from March 2007, all saluted as their future children stepped into the blinding light, and went back, to never remember this.

203520352035203520352035203520352035203520352035203520352035203520352035

Numbuh 2 was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen. When the computer made a noise, she screamed and hit her head repetively on her desk.

"Numbuh 2? Emily? Are you alright?" said a boy from her door. This boy was Taka Beatles, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 2's secret crush.

"Huh? Oh, Taka. Emily's fine. If Emily was any finer, you would find her in a china cabinet." She chuckled nervously, knowing very well that she wasn't fine. You see, she had recently become addicted to a video game, and hadn't left her room for 2 days.

"Okay, Numbuh 2, what's up? I know you, your jokes are lame, but you never just chuckle at 'em. Does this have something to do with the video game?"

"Well, duh! Emily's been at it for 2 days, and she still can't win ANY POINTS! All of these controls are different for every level, so you can never win! It's like this game came from outer space!"

"Well, how do you know it doesnt? Maybe it was made by evil alien-guys who eat peoples heads!"

Emily just stared at Taka, mouth agape. "Taka, you've been spending WAY too much time at your Aunt Mushi's house. Seriously, When it comes to sense, you don't have 2 cents worth! HAHAHA! Get it, sense, cents? Oh, that's classic."

"Now THERE'S the Emily I know. Emily, no one can beat this game. You have one more week in the KND, might as well enjoy it. And remember, if you ever need a friend, I'll be here." he put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"I guess you're right, Numbuh 3. Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

Taka smiled, helped Emily up, and led her out of her room.

As they left, the computer screen said, **Error, re counting. YOU WIN YOU WIN!**

**WOO! That's the end of FUTUREESQUE! Um, well it's not the best ending, so I'm going to add an epilogue. Please review! **


	19. Epilouge

After Taka and Emily had gotten some ice cream, she went back up to her room to check something out. A couple of days ago, she found something like a telescope in her basement, but when she looked in it, it was blank. She noticed the old KND logo on it, so she called up to moon base and asked if she could have her father's old invention guide, which he had to give up along with the rest of his KND stuff. She found out that it was supposed to see into the future. According to the blue prints in the invention log, she repaired it, and now she was going to set it to 2062, 28 years from now.

In 2062, you see five 10-year-olds sitting in the treehouse.

The first one is male, blonde curly hair hidden under and ANCIENT red cap, light tan skin, and medium blue eyes. His name is Hoagie P. Gilligan IV. His parents are Hoagie P. Gilligan III and Jennifer Uno. He is the leader, you can tell because he is constantly yelling at his fellow teammates.

The second one is also male, he has light skin, light brown eyes, and sloppy black hair. His name is Jesse Beatles. His parents are Taka Beatles and Emily Gilligan. He is the espianoge/spying expert.

The third one is female, who has light tan skin, deep green eyes, and reddish-brown hair hidden under a flight cap similar to the one that her mother wore. Her parents are also Taka Beatles and Emily Gilligan. She is the distraction expert and the medical officer.

The fourth one is male, really light skin, violet eyes, and reddish-blonde curly hair under whatever you call the thing Numbuh 86 wears. His name is Travis Fullbright. His parents are Connor Fullbright (**pretend that is Numbuh 86's nephew's name)** and Tara Beatles. He is the combat and blind fury expert.

The fifth one is female, light tan skin, black hair in a braid, and medium blue eyes, identical to her brothers, but hidden under really, really old sunglasses. Her name is Taylor Gilligan. Her parents are Hoagie P. Gilligan III and Jennifer Uno. She is the technology/forensics expert.

Emily was smiling. A smile that would confuse everyone else in the treehouse, but one of the best smiles, nonetheless.

LSDFHKGJNVDSKMSDIJFGHKVNDMIOCXKJGVHSDFJKCVHNDZXKCVHCZLS

"Okay, what?" screamed Numbuh 4, "What did we just see?"

Numbuh 2 chuckled, "Um, some TV show?"

"Works for me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Whatevah!"

Numbuh 2 went home with the telescope, went to the basement, and put it in the same box that he saw his daughter take it out of. He went back to the treehouse, and got ready for the rest of his life, which he knew was going to be great.


End file.
